theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandit
Bandit is a Shih Tzu who is the main character in the Dogs Series. He likes to cause trouble wherever he goes. He knows lots of dogs, including Ashbond, and Kramer. Things he does He cheats at tag with ashbond. He is a drunk dog and a smoker He uses bigger dogs such as kramer for piggyback rides. He drives without a doggy license *He also drives badly. Air Ride Series Kart Bandit is a Guest Character in the comic Air Ride Series Kart. He is a heavyweight driver, because he uses Heavy Karts, and normally uses Karts DK or Bowser Use. SMSB Bandit is a guest fighter in SMSB. Bandit is ___ on the tier list, the top spot of the A- tier. He has fast attacks, and his Beer Bottles are really fast and good for approching. His side special, Pee, can make people trip, leaving them vunerable. He is lower than the A tier and the S tier characters because he is outshined by their abilities and better Matchups, which are better than Bandits. Bandit is even with most of the A tier in matchups. His one flaw is his down special, while it can heal up to 20%, it leaves bandit extremely vunerable. It is shown bandit uses it best when he is far away. Moveset Standard Attacks Netural Attack- Bandit bashes into the foe. 4% Forward Tilt- Bandit bashes into the foe with his butt 8% Up Tilt- Bandit throws a crumpled up piece of Paper upwards. 6% Down Tilt- Bandit Gets onto his back and spins around. 2% each hit. Dash Attack- Bandit zooms forward on his motorbike. High ending lag. 5% Smash Attacks Forward Smash- Bandit spins into the foe. 6% each hit. Up Smash- Bandit jumps up, hitting foes. 13% Down Smash- Bandit whacks the ground with his tail. 14%-15% Air Attacks Throws Grab- Bandit puts the foe into a cage. Pummel- Bandit bashes into the cage. 3% Forward Throw- Bandit shits all over the foe, launching them forward. 12% Up throw- Bandit grabs the foe with his mouth, and then throws them upwards. 15% Down Throw- Bandit pours beer all over the foe. 12% Back throw- Bandit bashes into the foe, launching them backwards. Special Moves Netural Special: Beer Bottles- Bandit throws beer bottles at players. They are really fast, and a great move that bandit uses in episodes. Side Special: Pee- Bandit Pees on the ground, leaving a yellow spot that can make people trip and fall. Up Special: Doggy Leap- Bandit leaps onto the stage with a trampoline. Down Special: Drinking- Bandit heals 1% every frame he uses it. He can only use this for 20 frames. If he is hit, he will drop the bottle, and the bottle can be used as an item like bandits beer bottles. Once he starts it, he cant stop it. Final Smash: Alcohol Jet- Bandit gets on a huge alcohol bottle and starts driving it around the stage. He can ram into opponets and squirt alcohol from his bottle that makes everyone (including stage bosses) trip and take damage. Green Kirby Air Ride Smash Bandit is apparently a character in GKARS. He is one of two dogs fighters in the game, the other being Kramer. However, we don't know if it is going to have the Dogs Kramer, because GK121098 is the owner of the dog Kramer is based on, so it could just be Kramer. Gallery Bandit.jpg|Bandit Lying Down. This is also his Air Ride Series Kart Artwork. Bandit Kart Jetsetter.jpg|Bandit in Air Ride Series Kart. Bandit makes a splash.jpg|Fake Bandit Splash Art for SSB4 Bandit Preschool.jpg|Bandit in Air Ride Preschool Trivia Bandit is similar to Granny Torrelli. Bandit was the first main character from a series not to appear in a comic directly, his being in comic 3 of the dogs series (coming soon) In air ride series kart, Bandit was originally planned to be light. Bandit is playable in The Adventures of Yellow Kirby Smash Bros, but he is not. It is a Shih Tzu named Bandit, but it is based off of Bandit MC and Poyo Rides Dog, the dog that Bandit is 25% based off of. Bandit is the most recurring second party character. Bandit is the only second party character to be a hectic in TARS X. Category:Dogs Category:Characters on facebook Category:Crazy People Category:Drug Users Category:January Birthdays Category:Poyo Rides Favorites Category:Criminals Category:Second Party